


untitled trans!Gerard fic

by thefrictioninyourjeans



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Trans!Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrictioninyourjeans/pseuds/thefrictioninyourjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard finally has his life where he wants it, okay, no need to fuck things up now. And who cares if they tease him, really?</p><p>Or, in which it's revenge era, gerard is trans, and he's getting sick of the guys giving him shit for looking girly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled trans!Gerard fic

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short as fuck, i just wanted to get a new fic up. this one is going to be in chapters, not sure how long so leave me comments if you want to see more!

Gerard is used to the jokes, ok, but that doesn’t mean that he thinks they’re funny. It starts to grate on him after weeks and months of getting shit about how girly he looks, he’s fucking aware, he hates it. And he’s spent a long fucking time trying not to look like a girl, not that there’s anything wrong with that, and he knows that it was kind of a stupid idea to, like, fuck gender stereotypes and be a dude in makeup when he is constantly trying to look more masculine. And the guys don’t know. Gerard isn’t very good about covering his surface shit, the drinking and the drugs and the whatever-the-fuck gets him to the next show, they all know about that, but everything else he keeps under wraps.  
That’s what the fucking drugs are for, really.

And he know that Mikey thinks it’s gone too far, that he really should tell the guys, but the band is finally going somewhere, they’re on fucking warped tour, it’s incredible and it’s everything he’s wanted so he’s not going to say anything to fuck it up now.

Besides, then there's Frank. And okay. maybe that's a big reason that he doesn't want to say anything. Gerard knew it was fucking stupid joining a band with the kid he had a crush on, but being in a van and eating shitty food and getting drunk with him and playing shows, somehow in the middle of it all they became best friends. But the stupid crush was still there, even if, in this moment, Gee was done with Frank's shit.


End file.
